


In A Sentimental Mood

by shesxperfect



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesxperfect/pseuds/shesxperfect
Summary: Alexandra thought she had moved on from her ex-boyfriend, Steve. But when he comes back into her life, all the memories she tried to forget come flooding back to her as she struggles between whats in her head and whats in her heart. Steve/OFC





	In A Sentimental Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Here is a new story of mine. Its gonna start in the present time and have flashbacks in each chapter. I hope you enjoy it! The flashbacks are italicized and going to start pretty soon after Steve is found, and the present day is after Infinity War and the world is saved, and no one died. (Hopefully) I only own my OC and I hope you enjoy!

The day had started out line any other in the past year. Alexandra left her home and walked three blocks to the center of Winton where her bakery was. It was a simple walk and it was made more enjoyable with the changing leaves falling to the ground, signalizing that snow was soon to come. She stopped by the local coffee shop on her way and got her usual morning coffee. Even though her shop had a new coffee maker she sill stopped by for her first cup of the day. The rest of her journey to her shop was as uneventful as the first. As she placed the key into the door, she could feel eyes on her. Sasha quickly turned around and found the streets empty around her. She shook the feeling from her and continued to open up her shop for the day.

A lot had changed for Sasha in the past five years. She had spent a lot of time figuring out her life. It had been a long road and one that had taught her a lot of lessons, probably more than any normal life. She spent the first three years completely focused on her shop. She was living and breathing baked goods. The fourth year she began moving around a little before settling down in a small town in Connecticut. It was quiet, a place she never thought she be. But then again, a lot had changed in the past five years.

She had two bakeries now, the main one in New York, Sasha's, and the one in the Winton, Oh Crumbs! She visited her original location every once in a while, but she spent most of her time in the small town.

The shop was quiet. There were a couple people drinking coffee and eating different pastries. With this location, she had more room to add a larger seating area. Sasha took this quiet moment to step into the back of the shop to grab some coffee mugs from the dishwasher.

When she came out, a man was standing at the register. After getting a closer look at him, Alexandra early dropped the dry coffee mugs in her hands. Her heart sunk, it was the man she was trying to forget for the past five years. She put on her best smile but it was clear to see she was still broken. They had been so close, maybe even too close. Their relationship ended, and since then she had seen him only once before. It was from a distance, but still she knew his silhouette. "Hey Steve," She spoke with her smile. "It's been a long time."

In that moment looking at him, the past eight years of heartbreak and love came flooding back to her.

* * *

_Eight years earlier…_

" _No!" Sasha cried as she watched the flour drop to the cement and become instantly soaked. She threw her head back and groaned in frustration. As she bent down to pick up the flour, the bottom of the brown box she was holding gave out and the rest of the items went crashing to the floor. "Shit." She cursed before tossing the box to the side and began to gather the items from the ground._

_Sasha should have known better, but she was trying to get her business up and running and it wasn't raining when she left for the grocery store. The shop was a new investment for her. She had finished her degree in business and culinary arts and had taken what money she had left and opened up a bakery. The bonus was the apartment over top of the shop._

" _Ma'am?" She heard a male voice ask. As she glanced up at him, she saw some of her purchased items in his arms. The man was tall, and looked as if he wasn't from this time. At least he didn't dress like he was from this time. That was made clear as Alexandra gathered the items from in front of her and stood up from the ground and looked at him. He wore a brown leather jacket with a checkered blue and white shirt. "I found these on the ground and thought you could use some help. I can help you carry them if you'd"_

" _Thank you." She told him with a smile. "My shop is just a little ways up the block." Alexandra spoke before walking towards the shop. "I appreciate the help, most people would have just left it."_

_He shook his head. "I've noticed that a lot. Holding doors open isn't as common as it was." His comment caught her off guard, it was something she noticed too, and her mother was telling her how things were different back when she was Alexandra's age. Once she got to the shop, she pulled the keys out from her front jean pocket and placed it in the door and pushed it open. She closed it behind the man._

" _Thank you for your help." she spoke. "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Sasha."_

" _It's nice to meet you, I'm Steve."_

" _Well Steve, you're welcome to hang out here until the rain stops, I can make you a cup of coffee?"_

" _Oh you don't have too." He spoke but Sasha was shaking her head and moving towards the coffee pot._

" _I insist," Sasha pulled the black hair tie off of her wrist and tied her chocolate brown hair back into a messy bun. As she was getting the coffee ready, she noticed him glancing around the shop. "It's a bakery." She explained to him. "I know it's not quite set up yet, but i'm hoping to get some couches and a few tables. Make it a home away from home vibe."_

_Steve continued to glance around at the shop, never having seen anything quite like this before. It was cozy feeling. The walls were painted navy blue and the counters she had set-up were black. This was nothing like the bakeries back in the 40's. "Do you have much longer until it opens?"_

" _A few more weeks, I think." She told him with a shrug. For the most part the bakery was all together, but she needed to organize and make sure everything was all set._

" _Could you use a hand?" Steve asked and she raised a brow. It wasn't what she had expected him to say, and the words even shocked Steve. "You don't have to pay me."_

" _Steve, you don't have too." She spoke grabbing two mugs and pouring them coffee. "I'm sure you have other things to do."_

" _I just got out from a job actually." He explained. Sasha didn't ask anymore questions. Steve however knew in his gut this wasn't a good idea. Fury had done his best to try and ease Steve back into society. The cabin in the woods helped for a couple weeks, but being around people was harder than he imagined. But there was something that drew him to want to help her out. Steve simply saw it as a distraction. Something to ease himself back into the world. Everything was different._

" _Okay, you can help." Sasha agreed._

* * *

"I had a feeling this was your place." Steve told her returning her smile with one of his own. To Alexandra, he looked different. His once clean shaven face was now with a scruffy beard and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the look on him. "I mean 'Oh Crumbs' is a great name." Sasha shook her head, knowing that he had told her to name her next bakery that. Even when she didn't have faith in herself he did.

"Well it is a great name, I couldn't pass it up." She told him. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"It's all over, Sasha." He told her. "You once told me to come back when it was all over."

Alexandra felt emotions bubbling up inside of her, and they weren't all positive. This was a conversation she couldn't have here. Even as they spoke she could feel the wandering eyes of those customers in the bakery. She cursed herself for landing in a small town where everyone knew everyone's business. Sasha swallowed hard before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly writing down her address, she slid him the paper. "I close up at 5." She told him. "That's my address, the hide key is under the pot."

Steve gave her a sad smile and a nod before taking the paper from her. "See you then."

And just like that Steve Rogers came back into her life as quickly as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
